


Redeveloped

by ASlick12



Series: A NeverDream [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no portion of his soul, not even a small indistinguishable portion, that wanted to go out tonight with Masaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Redeveloped

Part: 1

 

            There was no portion of his soul, not even a small indistinguishable portion, that wanted to go out tonight with Masaki. There was this tired little whisper in the forefront of his mind telling him that Masaki would understand if he did not show up and instead chose to sleep but that small portion was soon put to rest. The taxi was disgusting and made the young man's migraine worse but he pushed through the pain, popped a few Advil as he changed, and began the short drive to the bar.

            The music thumped through the speakers in a slow beat made for dancing and grinding down on others. It was certainly the perfect atmosphere for a bachelor party. Being the best man, Jun was expected to be at the bachelor party instead of flying in late from Milan where he had picked up the tuxes and gown from Toma. Though he and Ohno had worked together on the design Toma was the only person he knew with the ability to create such wonderful pieces. They had been shipped early but his flight had been delayed two hours due to unsafe weather conditions. Those two hours would have been enough for him to shower and sleep for a few minutes before leaving and actually getting to the club on time.

            Weaving through the crowd was something that has always frustrated Jun because someone always recognizes his face and somehow reporters always know when he spends the night out on the town. Perhaps Jun preferred overseas ventures because few people knew his face. Jun also missed his home when he spent so much time overseas because simply emailing Masaki and Ohno and Nino was not enough to satisfy his homesickness. Still seeing the prone form of Masaki vibrating happily in front of a booth was enough to bring a bright grin to his features. "Masa-chan!" Masaki whirls around and opens his arms for his beloved high school friend. Jun almost chokes on a sob when he gets a signature 'Aiba-chan hug' as Ohno had deemed them. "I'm so sorry I was late; my flight got delayed. Toma sends his best wishes on tonight and he says he'll try to convince Shun to come as his date to the wedding."

            Masaki's laughter reverberates through Jun's body as he pulls away just the slightest to offer Jun a blinding grin. "Don't worry Matsujun! We figured you'd be late! Just don't be late to the wedding or Becky-chan will murder you!" Jun would not put it past his childhood neighbor to castrate him if he was late for her wedding. Jun was the only one of the group that had known both the bride and the groom for most of their lives.

            Jun had grown up beside Becky and while being a year older they had been close friends throughout elementary and middle school. At one point Becky had a crush on Jun when he was in high school but he had eventually told her that they played on the same team and she had redirected her attentions toward his new friend Aiba Masaki who was two years her senpai. Masaki had been instantly head over heels for the young girl but patiently waited until she was in her final year of high school to ask her to date. Nino had been Jun's roommate in college and while they got along particularly well, Jun being donned the name of J because of his thick eyebrows, Nino had no inclination toward Jun despite swinging the same way. Ohno Satoshi was a senior in the art department and had off offhandedly seen one of Jun's photographs and asked him if he would be able to paint it. That had sparked their close friendship. When Jun introduced Ohno-senpai to his roommate and Masaki; Nino had been head over heels in love the moment they met.

            Some would say Jun's years in college had been the best of his life; and perhaps they would have been had it not been for the earth shattering pain he felt looking back on it now. The thought of picking up a camera after his graduation was physically painful and seeing the flash of those beautiful instruments still left an empty chasm in his chest. The undeveloped rolls of film were still sitting in his desk drawer in his apartment; stuffed at the bottom of a cardboard box at the very back. Jun was sure he would not have been able to look at the pictures. He could not even look at the camera that was stuffed in the box.

            "J's never on time for anything Aibaka."

            "Oi, I heard that brat!"

            Nino pokes his tongue out at Jun and Jun bashfully realizes that there is another man sitting at the booth. He had not spoken up yet and Jun was a bit too embarrassed to look up. Masaki had said that there were four groomsmen. Jun had known right off the bat that he would be nominated as the best man and that Satoshi and Nino had no choice but to be groomsmen. Masaki had argued with Becky for weeks about adding another groomsmen because she wanted four bridesmaids, including the maid of honor. In the end Masaki had been delighted when his close friend from work had his schedule clear up so he could attend the wedding. Jun had yet to meet this close working friend though he heard about 'Sho-kun' extensively in Masaki's emails.

            "Matsujun this is Sakurai Sho-kun; my friend from work that I've been telling you about. Sho-kun this is my childhood friend Matsumoto Jun-kun."

            He felt it. The none too gentle ripping of the deep chasm of darkness that threatened to devour his soul and tear his chest in two. Yet oddly, his heart continued to thump horribly in his chest as his mind reminded him of all the things he'd rather forget.

 

~~嵐 ~~

            _"Ne Maachan," his hands were flipping through the series of pictures Jun would be using for his final project, "what is the difference between love and lust?" Jun was not sure how to answer his senpai but he thought long and hard as he tapped his pencil against the wooden desk in his dorm room. Nino had been spending more and more time at Satoshi's studio not far from campus so it left Jun with a lot of free space in their shared room. Becky visited sometimes but she most stayed in Masaki's apartment with him._

_"I think lust is when you just want someone for their outside but love is when you desire both what's inside and what's outside."_

 

~~嵐~~

_"Ne Maachan, let’s get coffee sometime." Jun could feel himself blushing as his senpai leans over the back of his chair to check over the answers for his economy homework. His lips were brushing against the younger man's ears and Jun was fearful that Sho could feel just how warm they had gotten._

_"We've had coffee together already, Sho-kun."_

_Sho chuckles and tucks a relatively long strand of Jun's black hair behind his small ear. Sho's own piercings were glittering in the dim light of the dorm but Jun's ears were flawless; having never been touched by a piercing needle. "I meant just coffee. No studying or reviewing. We're friends aren't we Maachan?"_

_"H-Hai Sho-kun...coffee sounds nice."_

~~嵐~~

_"Ne Maachan, you're really cute when you blush like that." He punctuated his words with a rough thrust into the pliant body beneath him. "It really makes you look sexy." Another rough thrust causing a deep and sensual moan to fall from the parted lips of the plaint form beneath him. Those same long legs are wrapped around his hips drawing him deeper and deeper into that warmth._

_"Urusai baka!" It was vehement and rude but it only spurred the older man on as he pressed deeper into that all-encompassing heat. Still Jun's fingers betray him as they weave through dark, sweat dampened locks. Sho moves against him and it is delicious and intense and he loves every moment of it._

~~嵐~~

 

            _The tears would not stop. They condensed in his lashes as he held onto the chair behind him trying to hide his need for support. "Gomen Matsumoto-kun." He was shaking now and he knew Sho could see it in every line of his body. "I lied when I said I loved you; it was merely lust. Congratulations on your graduation."_

_The door shut so quietly but it might as well have slammed with how loudly his heart shattered. The chair did little to stop his body from slumping to the floor and his tears would not stop choking him as he tried to breathe through the black hole of pain sucking up his heart. That's how Nino found him later that night and the slightly older man's first reaction was to call Ohno in a worried mess. Ohno had called Masaki and Becky on his way to the dorms and after being let in by a hyperventilating Nino he had held onto Jun._

~~嵐~~

 

            _"I thought drinks meant catching up." Jun could feel his voice getting hoarse as it jumped with each hard thrust. The older man is moving perfectly in sync as if it had not been two years since they last saw one another. His body was still as perfect and toned as ever and his dark eyes, still glazed with alcohol, drank in every new line and curve of Jun's matured form. Sho only chuckled at the younger man before pinning him with a particularly hard thrust. "Bastard."_

_Even after that the hole remained and he was left gasping for breath as he tried to put himself together in the shitty hotel room. His panic attacks came back for weeks after that day and his manager had been so worried he almost hospitalized the young man but Jun came through and began hiding his panic attacks more and more._

~~嵐~~

 

            "Hello Jun."

            His throat was closing up and Jun could feel Nino's inquiring eyes on him. He had only just begun to sleep, mostly from exhaustion, but he could not deal with the unending sea of promises that this man gave and refused. "I need a smoke." Without another word of greeting Jun whirls and leaves the group. His heart is thundering in his chest and he was sure his friends could tell that something just was not right.

            "I take it you two know each other?"

            Nino was suspicious because he had only even seen his close friend and former roommate act that way around the topic of one person in general. "Hai, Jun and I have a bit of a complicated past to say the least." Sho must have known Nino figured something out because at the moment he was afraid Nino would jump across the table and strangle him.

            "Explain; now and before you ask we know Jun is about as straight as a circle."

            Nino's voice betrayed nothing but it certainly made Sho rethink his idea that Nino was the uke to Ohno's seme. He looks positively infuriated and his body was coiled tightly prepared to spring. "Ano...I was Jun's tutor during University and I fell for him; hard. Some things came up though and I had no choice but to lie to him and tell him I was never in love with him in the first place. The truth is I never stopped loving him...even now." Nino's eyes betrayed an anger that was deeply hidden in his soul and they implore Sho to explain further but he does not quite know how. Masaki had asked Sho about how to deal with panic attacks because Sho mentioned that his sister had them. At the time Sho had not connected Masaki's Jun being his Jun so it had not worried him but everything was beginning to make much more sense and he realizes that it was his fault.

            Nino was the first one to stand and excuse himself to find Jun but Sho knows it’s because he was far too angry to have a decent conversation.

            "Do you understand what you've done Sho-kun?"

            Ohno was a calm voice of reason in the storm of Sho thoughts but Sho could already feel the tears of frustration building in his eyes. "You don't understand! My father would have made him lose everything! I couldn't let that happen. Jun would never have been able to graduate and he wouldn't have even been able to afford a camera to take more beautiful pictures! I couldn't take that away from him. Photography meant every to him." There was a sad look in Masaki and Ohno's eyes that made something in Sho's stomach drop uncomfortably. He hated every moment of looking at them but he could not draw his eyes away from the scene.

            "Jun hasn't taken a single picture since his graduation, Sho-kun."

            "No." Sho could feel his eyes brimming with tears and hate filled his chest as he thought upon his own actions taking away Jun's one love. He had been so passionate about his pieces and they had served as a way for Sho to see through the other man's eyes. His favorite pieces were the ones from his final project; Love and Lust. Sho will never forget the pictures he had looked through on that day at the gallery. Jun had taken a lot of pictures of Sho and had only showed those to him because he said that he felt that his friends needed their privacy. The lust picture was a picture of his hand pressing into Sho's collar bone but his face was not showing. The only reason Sho knew it was Jun's hand was because of the dark ring wrapped around his pointer finger and his black nails. The second picture was his silhouette against the morning window. His hair was a mess and his face was not showing once again but his bare back was slender and beautiful; even in the picture. Sho could only stand and marvel at the beauty Jun had captured in his form. Jun had loved him so much even then. "I have to fix this; you have to help me fix this! I know I've hurt him a lot in the past but I feel it in my soul that we're meant to be together."

 

~~嵐~~

 

            They were out together again but this time it was to get their tuxes and do the final fitting since Toma finally arrived with a grumpy Shun in tow. Yu-chan was a part of the wedding and Shun was disgruntled that he wouldn't be able to hold onto his wife all night. Masaki and Ohno had agreed to help Sho on the condition that he never hurts their friend again lest he find a very terrifying Nino at his doorstep. Somehow Ohno had convinced his lover to help them plan a way to get Jun back with Sho. It was getting increasingly difficult because Jun politely avoided Sho every chance he got and when they did speak Jun's voice was cold and distant. It hurt Sho's heart every time but the masochist in him thought he deserved it for all the pain it put him through. Even Milan haunted him after that last time two years ago. He had left after his flight got moved forward an hour but he had left a note and his number. Jun never called.

            "Jun can we talk?"

            Jun felt his wrist being tugged but not in a possessive way like he was used to. "I have nothing to say." Despite this, Jun stood still. He did not want to hear another sultry excuse to get him into Sakurai's bed. He did not need another reinforcement telling him that he would never achieve the older man's love and affections. He would never be more than a lonely fuck to be had whenever Sakurai felt the itch.

            "Well I do!" Jun was caught off guard by the sheer force behind Sho's words. So, he turns and faces the beautiful man. Sho watches as Jun closes off his body by crossing his arms and crossing one leg casually over the other as he stood before him. His eyes looked as if they were telling him to get on with it. "I-I'm sorry." Jun clearly had not been expecting that to come out of Sho's mouth. His beautiful light ocher eyes were blown wide in surprise. "I'm sorry for Milan; for leaving like that; and I'm sorry for those awful lies I told you after your graduation. I had meant to get your number after Milan so we could meet together but my flight was bumped up. I left you a note with my number."

            "You did?"

            The words were mere mumbles but Sho could only stare at the other man in surprise. "You never got the note did you?" Jun shakes his head and Sho sighs in depression. "I wanted to take you out when you were back in Japan as an apology for having to leave Milan earlier than expected. You never called so I figured I had ruined my chances." Sho trails off; unsure what to say in the moment. It felt as if a slightly small portion of the weight on his shoulders was left while a great piece of it crumbled away.

            He had thought for the longest time that Jun hated him and actually meant it when he told him he was a bastard. He had thought that Jun merely ignored his number and refused to go out to dinner with him. Even his father's angry growling about knowing he had met up with Jun for drinks could not pierce the heavy depression that had settled on his heart. In fact, his father’s shouts only infuriated him to the point that he left the Sakurai family home and refuses to this day to speak to his father. "Why did you leave after graduation?" Sho was sure that Jun already knew if the look he was giving Sho was anything to go by. "I want to hear it from you."

            Sho could not bring himself to look into the big brown eyes. He could not look at the strong lines of the other man's face. He could not feel the pain that those things would bring. Sho almost chokes when instead of walking away, like Jun would have as a college student, he pulls lightly under Sho's jaw and forces him to look into his eyes. "Ano..." Jun smells like an intoxicating mix of cigarette smoke, a hint of mint from his gum, and a unique flavor all his own. It was wonderful and heady all at the same time. "M-my father...My father told me he'd take away your scholarships and make your mom lose her job. He said he'd stop your sister from ever finding a job and that he'd make sure none of your works ever got published in magazines or journals. I couldn't be selfish enough to stay with you when he would do so much harm to your family." Sho could feel the angry tears coming on and he hated himself for it.

            Jun remains silent for a long period of time and his eyes never stray from Sho's as he thinks. Belatedly the older man realizes that Jun is allowing him the comfort of watching every emotion flicker across his face. Finally after some time, Jun levels him with a stare and then the tiniest of cocky smirks settles in his lips. "So would today be a good day to take you up on your offer for lunch?" Sho cannot believe what he's hearing. Jun must be joking; pulling his leg or something. "Now its only lunch Sho-kun but it could end up being more...that is, if you want it to."

            Sho knew in that very moment that his Jun was shining through the new self-confident one. Jun would never force someone to do as he bid them especially if it meant dating him or spending time with him. He enjoyed making other people happy and that was what brought the other man happiness. Sho had no doubt that Jun had become a model for the sole reason that someone had said that he should go for it.

            Jun seemed to be getting more and more regretful as the time ticked on and Sho finally comes out of his thoughts and notices how uncomfortable Jun was. "O-Of course! My treat Jun-kun!" Jun nods happily and moves to walk back toward the rest of the group who had just finished trying on their tuxes. Sho catches his arm and although he can feel a blush rising on his cheeks he pushes forward. "Ah, Jun-kun, I would really like it if we could take things slow and actually build a relationship before we...you know..."

            Jun almost laughs at how adorable the older man looked with his cheeks dusted pink and his hand scratching idly at the back of his head. It was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen in his life and the very thought of walking around down town shopping together with Sho during one of their dates was enough to bring a blush to his cheeks as well. "O-of course Sho-kun. I was hoping we'd go one a few dates first. So lunch after fittings?"

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flash is just as blinding as he remembers it to be but Sho continues to grin as he watches Jun glance down at the photo that shows up. It was still Sho, after all, but it was his Sho and it would somehow always lead back to that.

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sakumoto

Title: Redeveloped

Part: 2

 

           Jun was happy. He felt happy yet somehow his chest still felt empty. His hands were itching for something he'd rather forget. His heart still hurt but every moment he spent alongside the older man felt whole and unforgettable. He loved every moment he spent with Sho. Most of the time it felt as if he was whole again. "Maachan, are you okay?" Jun jumps in surprise when Sho grabs his shoulder. The sleeve of the gray shirt Jun had been holding slips from his fingers and he glances over his shoulder.

            "Ah, gomen Sho-kun, I must have spaced out thinking of my next shoot. I'll be going to Kyoto right before Masaki's wedding." Sho nods and weaves his fingers through Jun's bringing a blinding grin onto Jun's lips. Those beautiful ocher eyes narrow in delight as Sho presses a lingering kiss to his temple. "You should come along to one. I'm sure Nino and Oh-chan can handle anything that comes up. There shouldn't be any problems and Becky-chan has my cell number."

            Some part of Jun really wanted Sho to see him modeling in the beauty of Kyoto but another part of him was afraid that Sho would see him differently after seeing his working life. "Of course Maachan! I'd love to go with you! Is there any arrangements I should make?" Jun chuckles and with a roll of his eyes he tugs Sho toward the dressing rooms and disappears to try on the clothing he had picked out.

            "Of course not baka. You'd just stay with me. Toma already rented me a hotel for the night since I did this as a favor for him since his model backed out. He should be happy I'm doing it so close to Masaki's wedding." Sho nods as Jun walks out of the dressing room approving of his choice of outfit. Sho loved seeing the younger man in the loose fitting cardigans he wore and whenever they were out the young model wore his glasses as added protections from being noticed. Sho for his part wore a hat and occasionally a pair of sunglasses. They had been rumored to be seen together several times already but Jun never seemed to mind and the paparazzi never alluded to an inappropriate relationship to between the two men.

            "I like that shirt Maachan; don't toss it in the discard pile. It would look great with that pair of gray jeans you have and the black cardigan you bought earlier that you had nothing to match with." Jun nods and sits the striped top aside. His finger absentmindedly pushes his glasses up farther on his nose and he hums to himself as he gathers up his newest purchases. "You ready for lunch?"

            "Hai Sho-kun, let’s go to that soba place you were telling me about!" Sho nods and reaches for a few of Jun's bags before they thank the shop keeper and leave. Sho had parked relatively close to the shop and the restaurant was not a far walk so the pair merely dropped their bags and walked together to the restaurant. It was quaint and the shop keeper was loud and eccentric but it certainly fit the bill for somewhere Sho would frequent. Jun enjoyed the private atmosphere that the little shop offered them and it did not hurt that Soba was his absolute favorite food. Sho certainly knew more about him than he let on.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            There were pictures of them everywhere much to his colleagues surprise. Sho was not one to be photographed often but his face and name were being connected to Jun's more often than not in tabloids as their 'friendship' was displayed over every cover physically possible. The celebrity reporter for the news had been prying for information from him as well as the others but he always politely told them that they were friends for many years.

            “I don't know what you think flaunting your face around with a model will do for you but you're on yet another gossip rag cover.”

            His fellow caster drops a magazine on the table in front of him and Sho can clearly make out a picture of him and Jun in the soba restaurant they had visited the day they were out shopping as well as pictures of them in several stores and driving together. The title was 'Sakurai Sho's Day Out with Matsumoto Jun'. Sho felt angry that they knew where he and Jun were going but mostly he was upset by the speculation that they were meeting up with female friends for dinner when in fact they had been meeting up with Becky, Masaki, and the two other people in the wedding party. They went on to speculate that one of them might be engaged especially Jun who was very close friends with the brides maid he was paired with. They were both in the modeling industry and did many runways together.

            “I'm not trying to achieve anything.” His fellow caster must have thought differently if his snort was anything to go by. Sho seriously wanted to throw and umbrella at the man for being so ridiculous. The gossip rags still had not caught onto the fact that they were going out on dates rather than just lunch and shopping with a friend. Hell they had eaten together at one of the best restaurants in Japan. Sho was in the process of throwing the magazine in the trash but his phone began vibrating incessantly.

_To: Sho-chan~~~~_

_From: Masaki~~~~_

_Did you see the celebrity news segment?”_

_Love Love~~~_

_To: Caster-san_

_From: Nino the Great_

_You need to check the gossip segment ASAP!_

_To: Sho-kun_

_From: Oh-chan_

_Nino said to tell you to check the news._

_Sincerely,_

_Ohno_

_To: Sho <3_

_From: Maachan <3_

_They just said there is speculation that we're together! As in together together on your         station!_

_ <3_

           

            Sho jumps up from his seat and storms around the corner phone clutched in his hand and rounds on Eri's segment as she finishes up for the night. Her eyes widen upon seeing his rage and she cannot help but shrink away from him. “Why do I have multiple messages saying you just spoke, on my own network, and said Jun and I are in a romantic relationship!” The others around him shrink away much to Eri's dismay. Sho was furious and it was all because of his big mouthed coworker that his private affairs were being blasted in the public.

            “What seems to be the problem here?”

            Sho can only glare at his coworker much to their confusion and surprise. Sho was usually very easy going and respectful but then again no one had ever had the balls to talk about his personal life on camera. “Yokoyama-san seemed to deem it acceptable to inquire into a relationship I have concerning an old college friend on national television. Excuse me if I find that highly disrespectful and entirely unacceptable.” Their stage manager seems surprised by that fact and he looks at the young gossip segment caster with an air of disapproval.

            “Yokoyama-san I'll have to ask you to have a conversation with the director about your actions and Sakurai-san we will retract the statement.”

            Sho whirls with a snort dialing Jun's number as he storms back down the hall to gather his things. His segment had already been filming and he was ready to just get the hell away from everyone before he did something he would regret. “Maachan, it's me, meet me for dinner?” Sho knew the other casters were following behind him to gather their things to he kept it short and to the point. “Invite the other guys would you? We'll consider it Masaki's post-stag-stag party.”

~~嵐~~

 

            Jun looked grumpy and exhausted as he nursed his cup of tea while sitting in the green room of the studio. His head was positioned on Sho's shoulder as he cuddled into the older man still fighting off the temper that came with lack of sleep. This situations feels comfortable and not entirely unknown. Perhaps in a past life they had been stars together but for now they were slowly building up their own little world waiting for the shoot to start. Despite being a grumpy bear at the moment Jun looked different than he ever had before. His face was made up expertly and he looked like the model of perfection. The only thing that really bothered the older man was that the four most prominent and beautiful features on his face were covered by concealer. "Jun," Sho's fingers catch the younger man's chin, "I don't ever want to see your moles covered again. I think you look much more beautiful with them showing." Jun's cheeks darken as Sho takes his time to gently swipe the makeup off of the four moles doting various parts of his face. His eyes flutter closed as Sho lingers on each one before pressing a loving kiss to each. He continues on capturing his lips in a short lived peck.

            "O-okay."

            Jun was still dazed when the door to the greenroom slams open and none other than Jin steps through it grinning widely. "Ohaiyo Jun-sempai!" He goes about his usual procedures without even realizing that Jun and his guest, who he had yet to notice, had not moved from their previous position. "It's rude not to say good morning grumpy pants!"

            Jin whirls to finally look at Jun and his eyes widen in surprise when he realizes that they were not the only two in the room. "Why are you in my greenroom Jin? You have your own you know." Jin shakes off the feeling that his Jun-senpai had a relationship with the newscaster he recognized from Zero and instead smiles brightly at the man.

            "Ah gomen gomen but I thought Jun-sempai would want some tea since he's always so grumpy during morning shoots." Jun holds up his own cup and Sho watches as Jun's kouhai visibly deflates before recharging once more. "Ohayo Sakurai-san; I'm Akanishi Jin, it's nice to meet you please treat me well!"

            Sho awkwardly shakes the younger man's hand and bows his head politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Akanishi-san. I believe we may have met in Milan two years ago but only very shortly before I left." Jin taps his chin and acts like he struggles to remember the older man when he really had not forgotten how Jun had instantly grinned and agreed so readily to the drinks offered by the older man. His Jun-senpai never even agreed to go out for drinks with him let alone grinned at him like that.

            "So how did Sakurai-san and Jun-sempai meet?"

            Jun knew the younger man was digging for something and though his crush had been cute at first and his cheerfulness reminded Jun of Masaki the younger man could get annoying fairly quickly. "Jun and I met in college and we've got some mutual friends now as well. He's a very good friend." Sho did not like how this young man seemed so possessive of his Maachan and Jun could tell from the rigid way Sho was sitting. He felt that it was adorable how possessive Sho could be at times. It fueled his desire to just pin the other man down and prove who he belonged to.

            Jin did not like how Jun looked at this Sakurai fellow. In fact he really rather hated it. Jun was supposed to be his and his alone. "Ah I better get my hair finished before we begin. Do your best Jun-sempai and it was nice meeting you Sakurai-san." Jin practically storms out of the greenroom and Sho stares after him. A strong distasteful emotion lays heavily on his tongue. That man was far too possessive of Jun for his own good. He needed to know who Jun belonged to.

            "What's your relationship with him?"

            "Huh?" Jun looks up from where he was fixing a stray lock of hair and Sho would have chuckled at the way the comb was held between his teeth had he not been so worried about losing his lover when he just got him back. Jun finished his hair and stalks across the room to settle firmly onto Sho's lap. "Baka," Jun presses a fist to Sho's head, "Jin-chan is my kouhai and that's all. Sho-kun is the only man who I love."

            Sho would have argued had Jun's lips not captured his in a heady kiss promising something more after the photo shoot if the older man behaved for the time being. His lips moved so sensually as his hands rubbed soothing circles on the base of Sho's neck. When he finally pulls way and goes to move, Sho pins him to his chest for a moment longer. "Maachan, you belong to me; with me. I'll make sure you know that for the rest of your life." It was sultry and if Jun stayed in those arms a moment longer he would not be able to focus throughout the shoot so he carefully pulls himself away and winks down at Sho. Their mixed laughter floats through the room as Sho patiently follows after Jun toward the area where the photos would be taken.

            Throughout the photo-shoot Sho watches the way his young lover moves with the fluidity and grace of a god. For a moment Sho can understand how this Jin guy fell so hard for Jun if that was how sensual and beautiful he was all the time. Jun was in his element and Sho could only be amazed as without thinking Jun walks right up to the camera and looks over his own pictures before calling Toma over. "There's not enough emotion in this one. I just can't connect like that with Jin."  Sho realized about five seconds in that this photo shoot was one for Toma's blog and his followers were notorious for demanding man on man shots.

            "Eh? I forgot about that. I can't call Shun in on such short notice or we'd have to postpone. How about Sakurai-kun?" Sho's eyes widen and he stares in surprise at the pair and Jun actually seems to think on it. "I mean he's got a well-known face from being on Zero and he's handsome. Plus it would cause ripples for both of you; you're fans have been bland lately Jun-kun." Jun seems to weigh their options. After the news segment a few weeks prior the air had been stirred even though Yokoyama had apologized for her false statement and tried to reinforce the fact that they were merely friends.

            The photos were risqué and involve a lot of touching but the pictures were framed so that only one of them could be seen. Sho had not gotten to where he was publically by not pushing the boundaries of what people thought he could do. Even now, well into his late twenties early thirties he wore a naval piercing and still could hoop an earring through his ear when he wasn’t on national television. “I’ll do it.” Jun and Toma stare at Sho in surprise.

            “You realize you’ll be practically naked in these photos?! It’ll create a scandal if they find out that it’s you Sho-kun. You would lose your job.” Sho snorts since Jun obviously did not keep up with the news from Japan when it pertained to pop culture. Sho’s had several scandal already the biggest being that he and his father’s fallout went public after pictures of him in Milan with a ‘faceless’ man appeared on every single newspaper in Japan. “Aren’t you even a little worried about your career Sakurai?”

            “It wouldn’t be the first time he was the center of a scandal.”

            Sho chuckles at Jun’s shell shocked face. Maybe Jun still forgot how much of a stubborn rebel Sho was and still could be. “Well the press found out that I was pretty much disowned especially after every newspaper in Japan had a picture of me with a faceless man in Milan two years ago, best night of my life by the way great to reunite with my cute kouhai, and then before that some very risqué photos from some unknown photographer’s graduation portfolio were found at his college and went viral, again not regretting taking those either it was some of the best sex of my life.” Jun’s mouth hung open because basically every scandal somehow led back to Jun in some way but yet Sho still loved him so deeply and was almost proud of those media nightmares.

            “You’re friend here is quite the rebel, MJ. He’s got a talent for hitting the headlines so this whole media thing with you two is nothing.” Sho is smirking at Jun like it’s easily the best decisions he’s made in his life and that this would only bring a little life into their boring worlds. Jun was certainly not someone without his own scandals either. The French love a good scandal as much as the Japanese and Americans and he’d been caught in gay bars with his tongue down a fellow model’s throat on several occasions. Hell, Toma’s articles never failed to put him in the spotlight for some of the most unacceptable things. “So let’s get started shall we.”

            Jun was waiting in the studio for Sho to finish getting dressed in hair and makeup. When the other man walked onto set, Jun was almost positive he would struggle not to rip what little clothing Sho was wearing off of his body. Jun was dressed quite sexy with his plunging neckline but Sho was positively sex on legs.

            The shaved side of his head was on full display from how they slicked his hair back and his silver hoop was replaced with a black one he sported sometimes but usually kept in his wallet just in case. His shirt was a v-neck that plunged to his collars and his ass was wrapped in probably the tightest pair of leather pants Toma could find and they wrapped around his ass like a fucking glove. Hell Jun could practically see his dick standing on proud display and those boots did something to him that combats never did before.

            Before Jun could even begin to think of jumping the older man they were nudged toward the set and Toma was positioning them for the first shot. Sho was now taking on the position Jun would have been in and it might have been the sexiest thing Toma had ever seen on his set. Sho’s fingers were knotted in Jun’s hair from behind as the younger body bent backward to hide Sho’s face the older man dangled his fingers in front of Jun’s mouth just enough to tease. The photos was gorgeous with Jun’s dark eyes shining with sex and lust and a hunger that Toma had never seen from the normally collected model. The Next photo was glorious. Sho’s hands were played heavily over Jun’s stomach as he laid out across the soft in nothing but his pushed up tee-shirt and a pair of heavenly tight briefs. His muscular stomach was twitching with pleasure and Toma almost found himself turned on as Sho toyed with a nipple every so often while Toma changed the angle for a shot. “Sho-san I want you to do that when I take the next shot.” Sho did as he was told and his mouth almost watered as Jun’s body arched in the slightest way pushed his hands further up as Jun’s stomach muscles tensed.

            Jin’s glaring eye from across the set did nothing to settle the excitement building in Sho’s gut. He had of course been physical with his young lover but they had yet to have sex but tonight Sho knew would be a fun night. Toma grins at the photo and positions Sho to lay across Jun’s chest with his shirt fully off and his face buried in the crook of Jun’s neck. His shaved head was on display giving a little cheek. Sho grins against the skin before sucking at it leisurely make Jun’s fake arch of pleasure into an entirely real one. From his position, Toma would see the taunt pull of Jun’s asking again Sho’s teeth and snapped a close photo of that before moving to the actual photo. Toma caught several amazing photos of the two men before moving forward with his next section of photos.

            Both men were finally in their briefs, their lengths thankfully tapered down, and their bodies were positioned once more by Toma. The mastermind behind the camera was sure that this would probably be the biggest scandal Japan had seen in a while because he had a great new plan for this photo gallery it would be their next add campaign for the underwear brand they were wearing as well as the center spread for their magazine. Toma now wanted the entire world to see these photos if Jun and Sho allowed him to put them onto the website as this month’s black X add.

            “Alright I want your hips aligned and I want a little bit of a hover. Sho-san you will need to trick the camera into thinking you’re aligned with MJ. That’s great. Now hold that position. Toma snaps several more photos before helping to position Sho’s shoulders a bit and aligning his head. Their lips are barely touching and Toma whistles at such a sexy shot. This would be the last photo in the gallery for sure. Sho’s hand was fisted in Jun’s hair and his other held him up. At Toma’s angle from in front of them he could just barely make out Sho’s face until the older man dropped an inch and caught Jun’s bottom lip in a bite. Jun’s entire body arches up into Sho and his head snaps back as far as it can go his pupils blown wide and his eyes staring up at the camera. Toma snaps a few shots of the pose and on the last one Sho looks up to catch the eye of the camera giving possibly the photo to the young photographer he had ever seen. The image had him hardening in seconds.

            Jun and Sho pull apart but only to the point where Sho sat straddling Jun’s hips with his fingers lying splayed out on the younger man’s stomach. Jun was watching Toma flick through the photos he had taken. “These are fucking incredible! You two are going to sell so many copies. Are you sure you want to go through with this the tabloids with be all over these?” Toma was worried. If they weren’t together this would ruin them for sure.

            “I’m fine with it as long as Sho-kun is.”

            Sho knew he was definitely getting laid tonight but right now he had to think straight again. That was maybe the most thrilling thing he had ever done before. “Let me see them.” Maybe they weren’t too risqué.

            Sho takes the camera and begins from the begging watching as they heat up more and more before the last photo nearly sends all the blood in his body south. He would most certainly be out of a job if this photo hit the press but the news reporter image was getting stale. He quite liked this whole modeling gig.

            “I might be out of a job.”

            Jun chuckles under him and Toma raises an eyebrow before taking his camera back. “Oh believe me honey you’ll definitely lose your job but you are more than welcome at this studio for the rest of your goddamn life. You and MJ are going to be the best shoot of my career.” Jun’s laughter mixed with his but Sho still gave the okay to print with the agreement that Tom would still pay Akanishi but that Sho’s payment would be a private set of the photos taken today and the pair of leather pants that Jun’s eyes had been looking at appreciatively all day.

           

~~嵐~~

 

            They landed in Tokyo a day before Masaki’s wedding in time to hurry back to Jun’s apartment where their tuxes were and change before going to the rehearsal dinner. Sho was searching through Jun’s desk drawers for a needle for the younger man to fix a stitch in his bow tie when he stumbled across the small flimsy cardboard box. Below it sat the pack of needles which were now left forgotten. Pulling it out Sho thumbs the lid before sliding it open and staring down at the camera he had seen so many times before. Beneath the old camera laid a stack of old photos Sho thought he would never see again. There were photos of him when he was younger making the most ridiculous faces. Several were even before he went through his phase of dying his hair. There was the one of him kissing the Inu puppy when he and Jun went to a pet store. Another photo was lying beneath them of him working on homework at Jun’s desk. The photos beneath we pictures of them together. In the very first Sho was glancing at the younger man with so much warmth despite being drunk and Jun was grinning at the camera. Sho doesn’t really remember why but he was topless and his hair was pulled up in the very front. The second photos was of the pair sleeping peacefully in Jun’s futon in his dorm room. Jun’s roommate at the time had taken it and posted it all over Jun’s room as a joke. The last photo was of them in Milan. Jun had just come from yet another runway show after their interview so his hair was still slicked back and his leather jacket hung off his shoulders as he slung an arm around the older man who was still in his suit. Sho had forgotten that the drunken Jun had decided to snap a picture with him before they called it a night.

            Before Sho could look to the next photo Jun is standing in the doorway with Sho’s bowtie hanging off his fingers and a confused look on his face. “What are you doing Sakurai?” It was playful in a way only his Jun could be but Sho watched as understanding dawned on his lovers face as Sho sits the photo of them in Milan on the desk.

            “Gomen, I found the box and became curious. I shouldn’t have…”

            Jun gently lifts the photo that Sho was fingering and stares at the perfect edge. “This is the first photo I had taken in years.” His eyes trace the insanely happy smile that had lit his face that night with a sad glint before his eye fill with love upon glancing at Sho’s chipmunk cheeks. “I didn’t want to even develop it off of my phone but there was a part of me that refused to let it disappear into some time line on an iPhone I was sure to get rid of when the newest one came out.”

            Sho laughs at that and hands Jun the needle and thread to stitch his bowtie. Jun grins and mimics the stich perfectly before tying the pesky thing around Sho’s neck as if he had been doing such a thing for years. His fingers toy at the bowtie for a long moment before his hand darts out to the camera and he backs up a few steps as it turns on. Quietly he turns it to face Sho as the older man grins playfully and tugs at his bowtie. The flash is just as blinding as he remembers it to be but Sho continues to grin as he watches Jun glance down at the photo that shows up. It was still Sho, after all, but it was his Sho and it would somehow always lead back to that.

            “It looks wonderful Maachan.”

            And it did. Sho looked gorgeous in every way. Jun’s fingers itches to undress the older man and capture every curve of his body once more.


End file.
